


Hey, I like you a lot

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Katara is the ultimate wingman, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: It gets cold on the ship at night...good thing there’s a resident firebender on board.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 543





	Hey, I like you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent fluff
> 
> also I just wanted flustered Sokka

Muttering about the cold, Sokka sits up in his room and makes his way out of the room. He pauses for a brief moment when he closes the door- who should he go to? Suki would kill him if he tried to crawl into bed with her, and Katara would most likely be as cold as he was. Aang was tiny, and so was Toph. (Sokka would not admit that he was terrified of her.) Zuko was right next door, and he was a firebender too, so he was hot, right? 

(In more ways than one, but Sokka would never say that to his face.) He goes with it and soon he opens Zuko’s door, wincing when it creaks. 

“Oi, ” he says, sitting gently on Zuko’s bed. ”Budge over.” 

Zuko stirs and turns to face Sokka blearily. “Whaddyawan’?” he asks, barely coherent. Sokka rolls his eyes. 

“I said, budge over. You're warm and I'm not so I'm sleeping here, ” he explains, poking Zuko in the stomach. 

“Fine, ” he responds, “Don’t hog the blanket.” Zuko rolls closer to the wall, leaving a small berth of warm bed for Sokka to lie in. The beds were meant for only one person, after all.

“Thanks,” Sokka says with a yawn. He lies down in the same direction as Zuko, like he was spooning him, although there were a few inches between them. Zuko grumbles at Sokka after a few minutes of his uncomfortable shifting. 

“You can come closer, y’ know. I'm not going to bite, ” he says, irritated. Sokka moves closer, hesitantly putting his arm over the other boy’s waist. 

“You’re so warm! How come no one told me?” Sokka exclaims, somewhat loudly. 

“Prolly ’cause none of you actually touch me…” Zuko replies tiredly. 

Sokka nestles closer to him, spooning Zuko to absorb his warmth. 

“If you ever need a cuddle buddy, you know where to find me, ” responds Sokka softly. “People in the Southern Water Tribe weren't super touchy either, so I know how it feels to not be held.” 

“That’s sweet, but ugh. It's too late right now to be talking about feelings and shit, ” he retaliates, shifting slightly in Sokka’s arms. 

“Cool, so can we talk about ’feelings and shit’ in the morning?” Sokka teases, hugging him slightly tighter. 

“Fine, I guess, ” Zuko grumbles, ”You’re going to annoy the fuck out of me if I don't.” 

“Then we have a deal, ” Sokka says, smiling into Zuko’s bare shoulder. 

***

“Good morning, you two!” Aang says cheerily. Sokka grumbles. 

“Have a fun night?” Toph asks, smirk clear in her voice. 

Sokka jerks up, only to find the rest of the Gaang smiling at them with assorted smirks and grins. He prods at Zuko, hissing ‘Get up! ‘ in his ear. Zuko turns and clings to his arm like a koala-lemur instead. 

Sokka flushes bright red. “It’s not what it looks like!” 

“Oh? Then what are you doing in Zuko’s bed, shirtless?” Katara challenges. 

“Uh, I was cold and Zuko’s not?” Sokka tries. He winces internally- that was not convincing. 

“He’s tellin’ the truth, “ Zuko mumbles, still half-asleep at his side. 

“Hey, Sokka, how do you think Dad’ll react to me telling him that I found his only son shirtless in Zuko’s room, who’s only wearing boxers?” Katara asks, faux curiously. 

“DO NOT! He’ll,” Sokka shivers, “give me the talk.” The group simultaneously shudders- Hakoda’s wrath was worse than Katara’s. 

“Hmm,” Katara considers, “maybe not. Anyways, I’m glad you two finally got your shit together.” Zuko sits up at that. 

“What do you mean?” Sokka covers his face in his hands after sending a pleading look at Katara. She couldn’t expose him like this: it must be breaking some kind of sibling code. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she says mysteriously, clasping her hands together. Aang and Toph follow her off after making a few more snarky comments of their own. Once they leave, Zuko turns to Sokka. 

“What did Katara mean?”

Sokka flushes, the pink shading his cheeks slightly darker. He wonders if it’s too late to jump ship. 

“Uh... I’m not sure?” he says, the lie sounding feeble to his own ears. Zuko grabs his shoulders and turns Sokka to make him look into his eyes. 

“Tell me,” Zuko says with a childish tone. 

“Well, I’m sure she doesn’t know what she was talking about… there’s nothing to be told,” Sokka starts nervously.

Zuko rolls his eyes again. “Look, we’re friends now, right? I promise I won’t judge you,” Zuko says, beginning to trail off. “Besides, if I judged you, it’d be pretty ironic, especially after what I did to you guys.”

“No! It’s perfectly fine for you to judge me, or any of us. Don’t make yourself feel bad about what you did in the past; you’re on our side now, right?” Sokka tells him.

“Right… anyways, what is it that I have to judge you about?” Zuko asks him, teasing lilt to his voice.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Sokka says, hyping himself up. “I’m bisexual.”

Zuko smiles slightly. “Cool, I guess? I’m gay? Although you’re not subtle about that. So what is it really?” He asks with a knowing smile.

“You’re gay?” Sokka asks, jaw dropping. Well, that certainly made it easier. Zuko makes a gesture indicating his impatience.

“Um, so I think what Katara meant was that she knew that I uh, you know what, this isn’t the best time for this talk… remember how I said last night-” Sokka rambles, and Zuko cuts him off.

“No. We will talk about this now, because I want to know what’s got you so frazzled.”

Sokka sighs. This would possibly be the last conversation he had with Zuko, because then he would think that he was disgusting and would want him kicked out and off of the ship because he would never want to see him-

Zuko coughs, breaking off Sokka’s chaotic train of thought.

“Hey, so, the thing is, I like you? Like, a lot? So yeah, that’s what my sister was getting at, I guess,” Sokka tells Zuko quickly, picking at his nails and resolutely not looking at Zuko’s reaction.

He doesn’t miss, however, the way that Zuko leans forward, tilting Sokka’s head towards his, and pausing before his lips.

“Can I?” Zuko asks softly, and Sokka says “yes,” under his breath. They both lean in, and their lips brush once, twice, three times, before Sokka grabs Zuko’s cheeks and kisses him properly. They pull back, flushed.

“I have to admit, seeing you get so flustered over telling me was quite adorable. Did you really think I didn’t notice that bone-” Zuko says, and Sokka cuts him off by shoving his hands over Zuko’s mouth.

“Nope, nope, nope. No thanks.”

“Hey, now we can do more than just cuddle~”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are kudos are appreciated (comments give me life)


End file.
